


Flictonic Cliple Waver Syndrome.

by Kuroogane



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (yes it was), F/M, Normie AU, Second Person, anyways get ready for a riiiiide if i ever finish this thing, this totally wasn't made because of the new FLCL episodes nope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroogane/pseuds/Kuroogane
Summary: Kaede learns how to a swing a bat. (Eventually.)





	Flictonic Cliple Waver Syndrome.

“And then, he ripped it straight off! You’d think it’d make like a cracking noise but it sounded a lot more blunt, like.. Like hitting your face on a wall! But it wasn’t as blunt that, I still heard a little crack there..”

“A-huh.”

“Don’t you think that’s insane though? I mean, contestants have cracked before. But not like this! Ripping someone’s arm clean off.. And people were saying the new seasons were losing their touch..!”

“Yeah.”

“Better yet, I could just show you! You said you don’t care about spoilers right? Well, duh since i’ve been saying all this stuff to you. Just give me a second..!”

“Saihara..”

You tapped your pencil on the pages of your notebook, symbols and equations scattered haphazardly, you’re dealing with another tough one and the fact that Saihara won’t shut up about that stupid reality show isn’t doing you any favors. 

“I found it! Hey, look!-”

All you do is glare back at him, luckily he’s known you long enough to know your half hearted glare was the signal for him to knock it off with the DR crap. 

“Right. Right. Sorry..”

A shaky mess, he shoved his phone back his pocket. Now looking down at the ground like a child who just got caught stealing candy or something. Whatever, at least you can finally get back to your-

“Wh-What are you working on Akamatsu-san?”

Nevermind then.

His voice was still shaking, still a nervous wreck like always. This time he was putting in some kind of effort to keep the conversation going. Baby steps, baby steps.. 

“Math homework.” You replied, not exactly instinctively, but you were just so damn tired of all those numbers.. 

“..Getting a head start? Didn’t take you for the studious kind-”

“It’s due tomorrow.”

You lied. 

“Hah? But I-I thought it wasn’t due f-for another three days! I even set a reminder and everything! I-I haven’t even started on it yet! Nonononono…”

You didn’t even bother to look back, just hearing him spaz out like that was more than enough. It’s amazing how much trust he bothers to put in you and not himself. You could tell him the world was ending in thirty seconds and he would’ve started saying his prayers to the Danganronpa Gods right then and there.

“Yeah! May 7th..! Did I just hear it wrong? A-Am I going deaf..? If I go deaf I wont be able to watch the new DR next week! Well, I can but I just wont be able to hear it.. Then I have to rely on subs, but I wont be getting the full experience!-”

“Yup. What a shame.” You chirped in apathetically. What a shame indeed. 

Saihara, that is. 

Alright, that was enough. His rambling was starting to wear now. Not to mention staying out and sitting in the grass for too long was just gonna make you smell like outside. You closed your binder and lazily toss it back in your bag, Saihara’s ranting about how “He has some rare ear disease making him go deaf” pounding your eardrums.

“A-Akamatsu-san! Where are you going?” He yelled out, noticing you trying to sneak away in his moment of crisis.

“Home, there’s still a lot I need to do and I can’t exactly focus out here-”

“But what about me! I looked up my symptoms and I might have Superflemtic Chronomatuphum-”

“You’ll be fine. Just tell your parents to go see a doctor or something.” 

You couldn’t have sounded more detached.

“Ak-Akamatsu-san…”

Still not bothering to look back, you wave him goodbye. Leaving your little “spot” by the underpass and on towards the lengthy trail back home. 

You still don’t know why you bother wasting afterschool with that idiot anyways.

Yet, the next day. There is he is, and here you are. Repeating the the same routine for all eternity. 

..Eternity is a bit of a stretch. Isn’t it?

For the rest of the semester, at least. At the very minimum.

..Nothing was going to change. That was for certain.

Your town.

Your school.

Your home.

Your… That person, you hang out with. 

It all blends in together into some hazy routine. Continuing to take over your life, to consume you, swelling up into an enormous fog blinding both your past and future.

All you had was right now.

And as of right now. 

Nothing was going to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Weird sort of FLCL inspired normie AU that's been in my head for the longest. I'm more surprised at myself for actually getting this off the ground. 
> 
> Also, if you haven't watched FLCL, go ahead and get to it.


End file.
